


Perfect

by SimpleLoon



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aerith Week 2021, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cameo appearances by Nyactis and Cloud, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: Aerith huffed unhappily.Her room looked as though a mini tornado had blown through her closet and sent all her clothes flying in every which direction. Shirts were piled and crumpled on the bed, sleeves dropping off the edges. A sweater swallowed the top of the floor lamp and drained its light. The floor was a collage of pants and skirts, a sea of mashed color. Every surface had at least one article of clothing, including a book on the nightstand covered by a lone sock.An absolute mess. And she still wasn’t any closer to figuring out what to wear.~Or Aerith prepares for her first date with Tifa.Written for Aerith Week 2021 Day 8: It's A Date!
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Checking in for Aerith Week with my first ever FFVII fanfic! I love Aerti, so I was happy to get an opportunity to write it. Still feeling out writing these characters, but I hope you enjoy!

Aerith huffed unhappily. 

Her room looked as though a mini tornado had blown through her closet and sent all her clothes flying in every which direction. Shirts were piled and crumpled on the bed, sleeves dropping off the edges. A sweater swallowed the top of the floor lamp and drained its light. The floor was a collage of pants and skirts, a sea of mashed color. Every surface had at least one article of clothing, including a book on the nightstand covered by a lone sock. 

An absolute mess. And she still wasn’t any closer to figuring out what to wear. 

“Why is this so hard?” Aerith complained out loud, stomping her foot. 

A soft, muffled mew came from underneath her, and Aerith looked down to see her discarded yellow pencil skirt billowing. She gasped. “Oh no! Noctis!?” 

Aerith gathered up the skirt from the floor, revealing her pure black cat, named Noctis. He looked up at her, blue eyes looking sad. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Noctis. I didn’t mean for you to get caught up with my struggle. ” Aerith kneeled down and stroked Noctis’s back. He purred and raised his tail straight. She gave a tight smile. “But what am I to do? I’ve gone through my entire closet, looked through every piece of clothing, but nothing seems to work!” 

Noctis mewed again. Aerith sighed, picking up Noctis with one arm and moving to her bed. She pushed the clothing aside, shirts falling off the bed in a heap, and took a seat. Scratching Noctis’s ears, she continued her lament. “I know it shouldn’t be this difficult. I’ve never had problems picking out an outfit before. But…” She could feel her cheeks begin to heat up. “I’ve never been on a date with someone as amazing as Tifa before.” 

_Tifa_. 

Just saying her name set Aerith’s heart a flutter. 

Aerith could still remember the day Tifa first walked into the flower shop, a new pretty face in town. She could barely assist the dark-haired beauty in developing a bouquet, tongue stammering and hands haphazardly knocking flower pots. But Tifa just laughed, apparently finding Aerith’s mishaps adorable, and they were able to hit it off. 

First, just friends. Morning runs, shopping, afternoon tea meets, texts during lunch breaks… But as the months passed, Aerith fell harder for Tifa, every time she looked into her deep vermillion eyes and observed her kind nature. All leading up to the one fateful evening where Aerith took a deep breath and opened up her heart. And by the graces of heaven, Tifa had said _yes_. 

Strong, beautiful Tifa. Wanted to go on a date. With _her_. It wasn’t just a wonderful dream (Aerith had pinched herself just to be sure). It was _real_. It was _happening_. And Aerith was determined to make it _perfect_. 

“But how can I make the date perfect if I can’t even figure out what to wear?” Aerith fell back on the bed, gently clutching Noctis to her chest. On impact, a crinkled shirt fell from the pile next to her and onto her face. Aerith groaned and flicked it off with her hand. “Tifa is the best, and she deserves nothing less. I want to really ‘wow’ her, be the girl she deserves…” 

Aerith closed her eyes and felt Noctis’s scratchy tongue lick her chin. She could only imagine how stunning Tifa would look. How could she possible be the girl for Tifa with just the ordinary clothes she- 

“That’s it!” Aerith shot up, the force causing Noctis to tumble off her chest, shriek, and scamper out of the room. “Oops…” Aerith gave an awkward giggle. “Sorry, Noct.” 

But she could make it up to her cat later. She jumped out of bed and maneuvered around dumped skirts to reach her nightstand, flung off a tank top, and yoinked her phone underneath, quickly dialing. 

“Cloud? Are you busy?... Wonderful! Then we’re going shopping!” 

~ 

“What do you think of this dress, Cloud? Think it would be a good fit?” 

“Ummm, I think it’s nice.” 

“Okay… but what about this one? I think it could really bring out my eyes. What do you think?” 

“...I think it’s nice, too.” 

“Cloud!” Aerith looped the dresses around one arm and set her fist on her hip. “All you’ve said is that you think these dresses are nice. Can’t you be a little more specific?” 

Cloud gave a small moan, shrugging and shaking his head. “How should I know anything about dresses?” 

Aerith hummed and leaned back with a smirk. “I know you know more than you let on~” 

Cloud slightly gaped, cheeks flushing. But he quickly shook it off. “Still doesn’t mean I know anything…” he muttered. 

Aerith heavily exhaled, returning the dresses to the rack. “Too many choices… What could possibly be the best one?” 

“Aerith…” Cloud walked up to her, slowly raising a hand to pat her shoulder. “I think you’re getting too worked up over nothing. Tifa adores you. I’m sure she’ll like anything you wear.” 

Aerith hung her head. “But I want to get this right.” 

Cloud gave her shoulder a squeeze. “And I think you can get it right just by being yourself.” 

She glanced at Cloud. “You think so? Nothing else?” 

“Well, yeah.” Cloud nodded a little. “I mean, Tifa likes you for you. And she still liked you even after your ‘very not perfect’ first meeting.” 

Aerith flicked Cloud’s forehead for that. He winced but continued. “All I’m saying is that you don’t have to worry about it. Pick a dress _you_ think suits you well, be your natural self, and Tifa will love all of it.” 

“My natural self…” Aerith straightened, bringing her hands up to her chest, clasped. Then, she gave a loud clap and bright smile. 

“You’re right, Cloud! Thank you! Now that I have fresher eyes, let’s go through this again!” 

Cloud’s eyes widened, but he nodded nonetheless. 

~ 

They had agreed to keep the date simple: dinner at Balamb Garden’s Dining (a garden-themed restaurant) followed by a movie. 

The sweet scent of floral mixed with herbs tickled Aerith’s nose as she entered the restaurant, ten minutes before their reservation. To her surprise, Tifa was already waiting in the lobby, though turned away to view some of the beautiful foliage. Aerith stared for a moment, taking in Tifa’s outfit. Then, with a skipping heart and growing smile, she approached Tifa and tapped her shoulder. 

Tifa turned around and matched Aerith’s smile. “Aerith! You’re finally here! I’m so-oh!” Tifa looked back-and-forth between their dresses, and Aerith stifled her giggles. 

Aerith had picked out a lovely, knee-length lace rose dress, with ruffling at the sleeves and ends and accented with scarlet lace trimmings about the waist, neckline, and bottom. She also had found closed-toe heels that matched the trimmings. 

Meanwhile, Tifa wore the exact same outfit, save it was a scarlet dress with rose trimmings and rose heels. 

“Wow…,” Tifa said, astonishment in her voice and eyes. “LeBlanc’s Boutique?” 

“Yup,” Aerith answered, the laughter starting to escape. “Found it quite appealing to my tastes.” 

“You’re not the only one!” Tifa joined in with Aerith’s laughter, the two having a moment to revel in the utter amusement of the coincidence. 

After regaining herself, Aerith wiped a tear from her eye. “Well, I can’t say _this_ has ever happened to me on a date before.” 

“Same here.” Tifa’s eyes turned soft, and she gently took Aerith’s hand. “And I think it’s a good sign.” 

Aerith gazed into those beautiful red eyes, heart feeling completely warm. “I think so, too.” 

“So…” Tifa’s eyes flickered to further inside the restaurant. “Shall we? We’re still a bit early, but I think they’ll let us sit.” 

“Yeah, but…” Aerith bit her lip, her heart still racing. “Just one thing first.” 

Tifa gave a curious hum, and Aerith moved her hand behind Tifa’s neck. She took a breath and asked, “Can I kiss you?” 

Tifa gasped, her cheeks turning rosy. Aerith nearly considered pulling back, wondering if she had been too forward, but then Tifa firmly nodded. 

Aerith leaned in and closed the space between their lips. It was a chaste kiss but filled with the excitement of fireworks and sweetness of berries. 

After parting, Aerith smiled shyly. “Was that good for you?”  


“Perfect.” Tifa entwined her arm around Aerith’s, eyes sparkling. “This keeps getting better, and we haven’t even technically started the date yet!” 

“Yeah.” Aerith leaned against Tifa’s shoulder. “Can’t wait for more.” 

The two walked together further inside, Aerith feeling hopeful for the rest of the evening and many more to come. 


End file.
